onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent at one time was an all-american boy scout. However, his life has caused tremendous psychological strain, due to his great responsibility as the new president, his divorce from Lois Lane, and the recent deaths of his parents. His behavior has become slightly more moody and erratic, and he closes himself off from others emotionally as much as possible. He also bears deep feelings of guilt over the death of Superboy in the Crisis, blaming himself for "not being strong enough to save everyone". This has caused him to take a stance of superhero protection as a politician, as well as propose laws forbidding minors from superheroic activity. (To date, these laws are bogged down in legislation, and not in effect) Appearance Clark Kent is a man who needs to keep himself well kept. He is almost always wearing a freshly pressed suit, with matching tie. He has short hair that he brushes back, and a neatly-trimmed beard with a gray streak to the left of his chin. He's always wearing a pair of professional-looking wireframe glasses. His manner can be stern and intimidating. History After the Infinite Crisis, Kal-El, last son of Krypton, had seen his last days. All that was left was Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter. Suddenly powerless, Clark still continued to fight the good fight through his reporting, but felt he wasn't making enough of an impact. After two years of valiant effort, his old friend Ollie Queen (former Green Arrow) suggested to Clark that running for office would give him better resources and power to do good. He himself had become mayor of his hometown, and felt he was doing just as much good as he did as a superhero. After more discussion, Clark agreed, and the next year successfully ran for mayor of Metropolis. After four years, Mayor Kent had propelled Metropolis into a golden age. Crime, pollution, homelessness, all were at a record low. Clark, however, started comparing his achievements to those of his former alter ego, and felt he could do more with more power. With Ollie's backing, Clark announced that he would be running for state senator, a race his Kansas charm and record as mayor won him easily. Once again, he proved himself to be a powerhouse as a politician. His efforts as senator allowed for the instatement of the "Mask and Cape" act, which provided a clear-cut law allowing costumed heroes with no criminal record to maintain their secret identities under certain circumstances (testifying in court, hospitalization, etc), for the protection of themselves or their loved ones. It also allowed them to press criminal charges against those responsible if they were outed unwillingly. Once again, unfortunately, after a time Clark felt the call to do more, and there was only one place to go; he was going to run for president. This decision came at a severe price, however. His near-obsessive focus on his political aspirations had caused him to neglect Lois, and in time their marriage broke down, ending in Lois separating from him and filing for divorce when he announced his plans. Adding insult to injury, Bruce Wayne, Clark's best friend, had grown distrustful of his one-time colleague, claiming that while his original intent was pure, he was spiraling out of control, becoming obsessed with gaining power to rival his former superheroic alter ego. Clark gave his friend's warning little heed, however, believing him to be envious of Clark's success. Kent pushed on, taking his longtime friend and backer Oliver Queen as a running mate. His record spoke for itself, and once again, the election was easily won. The celebration was short, however, as days after the polls, his father died. As if grieving for his marriage, his friend, and his father weren't all enough to deal with, his mother died shortly before his inauguration. In response to this all, he grew more driven, vowing to do the best job as president he could. Since becoming president one year ago, Clark has managed more than most presidents manage their entire stays in office. He negotiated with the U.N. to repeal to Freedom of Power act, and talked his former team the JLA into allowing themselves to be put under UN and DEO jurisdiction (they have now been renamed the Justice League United). His friendships with many in the hero community have been damaged by this act, however, many seeing Batman's point as they watched their formally impartial allies roped into becoming government stooges. In response, Batman and the other dissatisfied heroes (including Captain Marvel and the newest Green Lantern) left to reform Extreme Justice (a team originally formed by Captain Atom for much the same reason). Much to their dismay, Clark abused his knowledge of their identities to manipulate Bruce into disbanding the team, even more firmly proving to them that the power was going to Clark's head. Most recently, Clark seems to be incredibly upset with the deaths of his former comrades and the appearance of a new Superman who refused JLU membership in favor of reviving yet another superteam, the Outsiders, now comprised mainly of former Extreme Justice members. Ironically, the very act he pushed as a senator prevents him from taking action against this new upstart. Powers, Abilities, and Gear While he had near-godlike power as Superman, Clark Kent currently possesses the strength, speed, and durability of a typical man his age who engages in regular exercise and eats well. Weaknesses Clark is a mortal man with no superhuman abilities. Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:NPCs